Me Odeie
by Imooto
Summary: Me desgrace, me odeie. Só nunca esqueça que eu amei você. Me difame, me odeie. Só nunca esqueça que eu amei você. ItaSasu Shounen Ai. Songfic


**Me Odeie**

**Sumário:** Me desgrace, me odeie. Só nunca esqueça que eu amei você. Me difame, me odeie. Só nunca esqueça que eu amei você.

**D****isclamer** Naruto não me pertence! Só escrevo por diversão!

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém shounen ai. Se te desagrada, sinto muito, mas não é meu problema. Feche a tela.

**Início/Fim:** 03 de dezembro de 2007

**oOoOoOoOo**

Me Odeie – Reação em Cadeia

Qual é o teu segredo  
Do que você tem medo  
Não sou nenhum brinquedo que pode se quebrar

Me dê algum motivo  
Por não estar contigo  
Quero saber se você tem um novo amigo

Que amar você como eu amei  
E que também vai te proteger  
E te dar o que eu não te dei

Me desgrace, me odeie  
Só nunca esqueça que eu amei você  
Me difame, me odeie  
Só nunca esqueça que eu amei você

Eu fui aos céus com você  
E ao inferno também  
Depois de ir às nuvens quase caímos no chão

Amar é muito fácil  
Difícil é esquecer  
Que um dia todo amor que tinha dei pra você

Quando percebi que não foi demais  
Era muito tarde pra voltar atrás  
Pra te dar o que eu não te dei  
Por isso

Me desgrace, me odeie  
Só nunca esqueça que eu amei você  
Me difame, me odeie  
Só nunca esqueça que eu amei você

Me desgrace, me odeie  
Só nunca esqueça que eu amei você  
Me difame, me odeie  
Só nunca esqueça que eu amei você

**oOoOoOoOo**

Correndo pela chuva, sem nunca olhar para trás. Pulando por entre os galhos, fugindo do lugar antes chamado de "lar". A vila, tão amada, tornou-se um lugar inóspito e hostil. Agora, todos me detestavam. Até você, pequeno irmão.

Eu sei o que você pode estar sentindo. Deve estar querendo me matar, vingar nossos pais e familiares, pelo cruel destino que tiveram. Deve estar me odiando com todas as suas forças. Acredite, eu também estou.

Não pela mesma razão. Não me detesto por ter dizimado nosso clã, ainda acho que foi necessário. Me odeio por ter te abandonado sozinho e desolado. Gostaria de poder te levar comigo para onde eu for. Gostaria de te ter ao meu lado, para que ambos pudéssemos diminuir a dor um do outro.

Agora, não dá mais. Não posso voltar por esse caminho. Eu não pertenço mais à sua vila, ao seu mundo. O que eu quero agora é saber que você está bem.

Foi uma surpresa, naquela hora, te encontrar. Ver que você estava seguindo fielmente o que eu te disse naquela noite. Não era isso que eu realmente queria. Queria que você fosse feliz, que encontrasse alguém que te fizesse feliz. Ver aquele garoto loiro foi outra surpresa. Talvez fosse ele que pudesse preencher o vazio que eu deixei para trás. Talvez elepudesse te amar e te proteger como eu fiz há muito tempo.

Até hoje, você deve se perguntar por que eu fiz aquilo. Por que matei todos. Por que deixei apenas você vivo. Nunca admitirei isso para ninguém, eu mato qualquer um que descobrir. Mas tudo o que fiz foi por você. Eu nuunca poderia te machucar, querido irmãozinho. E, infelizmente, acabei por fazê-lo mais que qualquer um.

Você sempre foi meu maior alvo de afeição. Sempre te amei e esempre te amarei. Daria tudo o que tenho e tudo o que sempre tive para te ter ao meu lado, sorrindo. Por mais impossível que isso seja.

Espero que você se lembre, irmão, não só das coisas ruins pela qual passamos, mas também por todas as coisas boas. Espero que se lembre que, apesar de todo o sofrimento, toda a dor, eu te amo mais que tudo. Espero que se lembre do meu amor por você, mesmo que a única coisa que sinta por mim seja ódio e rancor.

Me desgracie, me odeie. Só nunca esqueça que eu amei você.

**Fim**

_Olá o/ Aqui vai mais uma fic! Finalmente eu lembrei de escrever no fim, yaaay!_

_Bom, essa aqui foi feita em um dia, bem rápida, até mesmo meio porca... Simplesmente batei a inspiração. E essa música, por mais melosa que seja, ficou muito boa para o Itachi... Eu acho, pelo menos!_

_Presentinho para a minha irmã, Yoros, que é viciada nesse casal. Não está perfeita, mas é isso que saiu, viu?_

_Hm, se quiserem, mande reviews, ok? (Isso foi um pedido bem disfarçado... Mandem \o/)_


End file.
